Manufacturing of small lenses for camera modules involves several expensive and tolerance sensitive manufacturing solutions like injection moulding, plastic sheet pressing and lens replication by epoxy resin. Known methods include contact based, for example a physical, customized tool to produce required surface shape of the lens. Typically mould cavity or pressing head may be needed.